A MariChat Christmas
by Kiallima
Summary: Over the course of November and December Marinette's heart wavers between her school crush and her partner in crime. Chat's visits increase and she slowly falls for him. Though Adrien seems to be becoming closer to Mari. MariChat, Adrienette This is my first fic so it may not be so great! Rated T just in case.
1. The Confession

Marinette hugged her books tightly to her chest, glancing up at her companion. He returned her gaze with a believable smile, natural for a model to pull off. Marinette quickly averted her gaze back to the ground and he gave a curious look. "Are you alright?" He leaned in a bit to get a better look at her face. "Y-Yes..." She turned her head even more to avoid making eye contact as the previous hour was too much for her. She remembered how she tripped earlier and he'd managed to save her from falling onto the ground, along with the cheeky line, "Wouldn't want any bruises on the princess' pretty skin." At that she'd practically melted and was mostly blocked from all speech.

"Was it something I said?" He casually waltzed in front of her, making sure to keep up pace to avoid collison. Her face became a deep red when he got extremely close to her face. She shook her head violently in response but was too embarrassed to speak a single word. He smirked and leaned in close to her ear, his inner chat coming out. "Is it because you're thinking about me?" Marinette let out a squeak and she became flushed, looking very similar to a tomato.

The boy chuckled and returned back to his place next to her. "Um... Adrien... I... I lo...love..." She squeaked again and hid her face behind her books. "What was that?" Apparently this seemed to spark his attention as he leaned slightly closer to her. She rapidly shook her head and walked a bit faster. He paced himself to match her speed, though she made countless attempts to avoid him. As they reached the bakery she quickly ran in, waving goodbye and giving an awkward smile.

"Marinette wait!" He attempted to stop her but was met with a door to the face. He sighed and turned away, beginning to walk away until an idea sparked into his mind. "Plagg, claws out!" Plagg sighed as he was sucked into the black ring that was on Adrien's finger. After he transformed he boosted himself up onto Marinette's balcony with his staff.

"Oh Tikki, I tried... I really tried but... I just couldn't gather up the nerve to tell him." Tikki gave her usual sweet smile and pat Marinette on the head. As she went to speak a tap on the window caused her to phase through the bed into hiding. Marinette looked up, seeing one of Paris' heros staring down at her. She walked up to the window and opened it, a confused and shocked expression on her face. "Chat? What are you doing here?" Chat had already invited himself in and sat down on her chaise, grinning from ear to ear. "I only came here to see my one and only purr-incess." He smirked as he saw her face contort into one of frustration.

She gave him a light pat on the head, causing a pout to form on his face. "Aww, Chat got your tounge?" Marinette mumbled something under her breathe but sighed, looking at him sadly. "I guess..." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I attempted to confess to my crush but failed horribly at it." Marinette let out a long sigh as Chat Noir raised his brow, a slight smirk on his face. "Who is this crush of yours?" Marinette contemplated for a moment but gave a sigh of defeat. "Adrien... Adrien Agreste." Chat's eyes widened at this information, jaw practically dropping to the floor.

"You like Adrien?!"


	2. Realization

**...**

Marinette eyed Chat as he sat there dumbfounded. His jaw continued to hang open as he attempted to process the information. "Um... Chat?" Marinette crossed her arms with a frustrated look. "W-Well... If you had a problem with it you could be a little more subtle about it!" She turned to him, anger apparent on her face and fumes practically coming out of her ears.

 **...**

He finally closed his jaw but his eyes were still as wide as saucers. "A..." He attempted to speak but his mind was still racing. 'How could I be so dense... But she likes me...? I thought she hated me...' He contemplated this before he was abruptly stopped and brought back down to earth. The side of his face began to sting, causing him to look up slowly at Marinette, tears streaming down her face. "Don't laugh! Please...Don't laugh..." She sighed and sat down next to him on the chaise. "I'm sorry I just..." She began to cry even harder, trying to stop the tears with her hands, but failing.

 **Click**

"I'm sor-" Before she could finish her statement she was silenced by his lips on hers. His hand cupped her cheek and his hand was around her waist. Her eyes widened but she slowly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. Before Chat realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away, his face reddening along with hers. He got up and quickly retreated to the window, opening it up. Marinette could only watch as he mouthed the words, "Sorry," and left. Tikki then flew out from her hiding and looked at Marinette with a concerned look. "Marinette what's wrong?!" She hovered over to her friend and snuggled her cheek. "I...I don't know anymore Tikki... I'm just going to sleep for now, I'm exhausted." At that she got up and trudged over to her bed, slipping under the covers and laying awake.

~~~~~~~ **The Next Day** ~~~~~~~

Marinette walked into class, surprisingly early, but also looking tired. As she sat down Alya leaned over and had a look of confusion on her face. "Girl, are you alright? You look exhausted." Marinette rested her head on her hand, sighing, "I just couldn't sleep." Alya gave a look of disbelief, "Spill." Marinette shifted her gaze to meet Alya's, "Later." Alya sighed and returned to her spot, leaning down towards Nino, who was waiting for Adrien, and starting a conversation. As Adrien walked in, looking tired as well, Alya and Nino gave both Marinette and Adrien a suspicious look. Adrien failed to notice as he was too busy giving Marinette a concerned look. When she returned his gaze he smiled weakly, "Morning Marinette!" She gave him a nod in response and shifted, looking out the window. Alya's expression was unreadable as what she expected was completely trashed. She glared at Adrien, leaning towards him, Nino following. "What'd you do?" They said in unison, Adrien looked at them, a blush forming on her face. "Nothing! I haven't done anything!" They gave in, but gave him suspicious glances all throughout class.

After school was over Adrien ignored the small bit of his homework for the time being and gave a sigh. "Plagg, should I go see her? Or should I not?" Plagg shrugged , stuffing camembert in his mouth, making his speech hard to understand. "I shaid I'd pay yew back f'r thish" Adrien took that as a yes and a small smile appeared on his face. "Plagg, claws out!" Plagg gasped and tried to hang on to something, before quickly swallowing his food. Once transformed her flew out of the window.

Marinette was just waking up, she turned her phone on for a split second only to see that it was quite late at night. She sighed and stood up, giving a yawn as she stretched. "Tikki?" She looked over only to see her asleep in her makeshift bed in one of Marinette's drawers. "Oh, sleep tight my little Kwami." She slowly closed the drawer so only a crack was open. After turning on the light she heard a knock on the window, seeing Chat smilimg devilishly.

"Ch-Chat Noir?!"


	3. Getting Close

"Hello Purrincess." Chat smirked, Marinette furrowed her brow, but still looked thoroughly confused. "What's wrong, chat got your tongue?" She looked at him for a moment before shrugging it off and sighing. "Just confused... That's all..." Chat gave a catty smirk in her direction, "Aw... Missing my lips on yours?" This caused her to blush and loose all sense of speech, "N-no! I not am! I mean, I am...not!" Chat chuckled at how flustered this caused her to be. "It's alright, maybe I can make plans for it." A small squeak could be heard from Marinette. "So? How's my Princess tonight?" Marinette sighed, a tinge of red still visible on her face, "J-Just designing a few things to wear to school." This caused him to slither over to her desk to sneak a peak, "Oh really...?" He literally jumped for the desk but she jumped in front of him, causing them to collide.

They landed in a very unfortunate position, with Chat on top and Marinette on the bottom. "Well, Well, well were you longing for me that much?" She grumbled and turned glancing at him with one eye. "Aww... You're so cute Princess." She gave him a pouty look, turning her head a bit, "My name is Marinette, and can you please get off of me?" He chuckled and instead of getting up completely, sat up, so that he was sitting on her. She groaned and turned so that the position was a bit less painful, "Chaaatt...You're too fat..." He frowned at her, "Oh really huh?" He began to bounce up and down on her stomach, making her groan. "St-st-o-op it... Ch-Chat." Then a creak was heard and a soft voice was heard, "Marinette sweety are you o-" Then silence ensued, Marinette and Chat Noir staring at Sabine like deer caught in headlights. "No no no mom it isn't what it looks...like..." By the time she tried to finish her sentence her mother had already left. "Good going Chat!" She whisper yelled at him. Chat only shrugged looking to the side, "Hopefully she thinks our marriage would go across with you father!" Marinette slapped his arm with a bit of force, causing him grab it.

"Aww.. Mari don't be mad at me... Please?" She turned her head and Chat really showed off how audacious he was being today. He leaned down so that he was basically laying on her and grabbed her cheeks, turning her face to his. He then placed a light kiss on her forehead, causing Marinette to blush. "That's to show that there could be something..." He then gave her another short kiss on the lips. "This is to show that I want there to be something..." He then looked deep into her sea blue eyes, "And this is to show that I need something." Before Marinette could take the chance to counter, he kissed her. She gasped a bit which allowed him to slide his tongue in. Marinette wanted to fight back, but deep down enjoyed it, and gave little attempt to stop him. When they broke away to breathe, Marinette pressed her fingers against his lips. "That's all I'll give you for now minou." Chat frowned and attempted to move her hand away, only for her to put the other one there. Chat sighed and got up, walking to the window and sitting down. "Must you make me leave in a fit of sadness?" Marinette chuckled and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek and smiling sweetly. "Goodnight Chat." She sighed with defeat but smiled back. "Goodnight Princess." Then he opened the window and vanished into the silent Parisian night. "Goodnight Chat..." She whispered to herself before going off to shower and sleep.

\- The Next Day -

Marinette quickly ran downstairs after gathering her stuff and getting ready. "Breakfast is ready for you sweety, I just hope that you know I am disappointed in you..." Marinette's eyes widened and an unfamiliar feeling rose in her stomach. "Mama I promise it wasn't what you thought He was just sitting on me that's all! You didn't hear anything that would have made you suspicious right?" Sabine sighed and a smile appeared on her face, "Well... No... Alright well you're fine now, but I don't wanna see the real deal anytime soon." Marinette chuckled and sat down to eat, "Okay then."

When Marinette arrived at the school she walked into the classroom and sat down, a dreamy look on her face. Alya leaned over to say something but decided to wait as Adrien walked in. "Well hello Princess." he bowed to Marinette, causing her eyes to widen and her face to flush with red. "U-Um h-hi?" Adrien grabbed her hand and moved it closer to his mouth, only to remember that he was not his superhero persona anymore. "O-Oh sorry I don't know what went over me." He chuckled awkwardly and sat down in his seat, having a mental breakdown right there.

Marinette gave him a curious look and a smirk appeared on her face, "Chat?" She spoke to herself, smiling. This caused Adrien's eyes to widen and he sighed. "it's a surprise right?" Marinette looked at him with confusion, "Huh?" Adrien gave a sigh of relief at that, "Oh nothing!" He chuckled and sat down, as class was starting.

 **Note: I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, a lot of things have been going on, with family and school starting. I will try to update more often!**


End file.
